


Talking About It

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Body Worship, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, Groping, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, feeling up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After what happened in Johnny's car, the Schnapp twins need to talk and figure out how things will go now that they have been together intimately for the first time.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Chloe Schnapp
Series: Quickies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Talking About It

“So…”

“Nope!” Noah Schnapp sucked his lips in, biting them as he hurried down the hallway trying to avoid talking to his twin, Chloe. She, however, grabbed the sleeve of his white hoodie and pulled him back with a growl. He tried to pull away but she held firm.

“We can’t just not talk about this!” She insisted, glaring at Noah for trying to avoid her.

“Of course we can… we just went to Asher’s house, then the beach, and came home.” Noah responded, looking away nervously. “Nothing happened at all…”

“And IN the car?”

Noah’s eyes shifted about the hallway. Looking for some means of escape that didn’t mean giving up his favourite hoodie to Chloe. She was a notorious hoodie thief with friends, boyfriends and brothers. But there was nothing. 

All he could do was play dumb. 

“Don’t… remember a car ride. Can I go now, my pizza pocket’s getting cold!”

“Ugh! You can’t just play dumb to what we did!” Chloe whined. “W-we… well YOU KNOW!”

“Never happened, we AGREED on that! Ask Johnny, he doesn’t remember it!” Noah snapped back, pulling his arm free so he could take a bite of his gooey, cheese filled snack.

“You mean the Johnny who texted me ten minutes ago asking if we are still giving him the show tonight!” Chloe growled, hating how her mind was mentally stripping Noah of his clothing to what she had seen in that car. No sister, except maybe Lauren, should know such intimate details about her brother’s dick.

Nor should they have felt it inside of them or wanted to see it again.

Noah groaned. He should have known better than to trust a horny Johnny or Asher. “Ugh… fine, we can TALK for five minutes. B-but I’m not giving him a show!”

“Damn right. If I video call him, I’m doing it when you’re far away,” Chloe snapped, dragging Noah into her room. She pushed him onto the bed, then pulled over her spinning chair so they weren’t sitting together. Looking unfortunately stunning in a pair of skinny black leggins that captured her form perfectly and almost drew Noah’s eye up her leg.

“What do you want to talk about then… it happened.” Noah growled, from his spot lying on her oddly comfortable bed.

“It didn’t have to! Why did you just… DO IT without asking me?” Chloe pushed, kicking him when he tried to take another bite instead of answering. “And give me that, I haven’t had dinner yet, piggy porker!”

“OI!” Noah growled as his twin stole his pizza pocket. “A-and I don’t know! Johnny was… and you were… and I was just so damn horny!”

Chloe nibbled on it with a softening glare. Knowing it wouldn’t have been easy for Noah to resist Johnny. She was barely a second off jumping the hot canadian boy herself, so when the command came from him and Lauren for Noah to pick where he should cum, maybe it wasn’t so unreasonable he listened without consent. She sighed, setting the pizza pocket aside. “I’d be fine if you just asked me. We wouldn’t have to talk about it… Hell, maybe in some alternate world, we’d be doing it like them already…”

“Doing…?” Noah lifted an eyebrow.

“Doing it like rabbits,” The girl finished, wondering how things would go if Noah actually asked to fuck her in the car, or at the very least fill her with cum. 

“Oh come on! You don’t want that do you?” Noah nervously asked. 

Trying to push it back on him, Chloe snickered. “Why? Do you?”

“I asked you.. Answer me Chloe! Why are you pushing this?” Noah whined, sitting up on her bed.

“Because it… it felt good! And it shouldn’t have felt good, right?!” She stood up, throwing her hands in the air.

Noah sighed. “Maybe it was just because of Lauren and Johnny… they are smoking and it just caused things? Maybe we don’t actually want to see each other naked or anything…”

“Yeah… like, you could get naked right now and I’d feel nothing!” Chloe said back, shrugging him off.

“Yeah… same with you.” Noah tried to sound comfortable.

Deciding to test him on that, Chloe said nothing. She just removed her t-shirt and revealed her braless body and perky breasts.

“CHLOE!”

“You said you won’t feel anything, right?” Chloe started to ease down her leggings, too.

“Y-Yes…” The sixteen-year-old boy gulped nervously, staring at his twin sister’s pair of breasts. Johnny was right, they were utterly beautiful.

But the show wasn’t over as she eased herself to nakedness, sliding the thin blackness off her body. It must have been a casual night with their parents away as she had no panties underneath, either. Just showing off her jiggly butt and shaved pink pussy.

“Y-You shave it?” Noah blushes, eyes locking on his sister’s clit.

“You’re not supposed to care, Noah!” Chloe snapped. 

“I-I don’t!” Noah quickly replied, eyes not moving from his twin sister’s pussy however. The same pussy had filled earlier.

“Now you do it, and I’ll show you it was just a once-off! Be-because of Johnny and Lauren.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sat down to wait for him.

“Y-You can’t expect me to really get naked right? I-I don’t feel anything for you, so that means it's nothing right?” Noah attempted, closing his arms over his chest.

Chloe shrugged at him, trying not to blush or imagine him naked already. “If you do, and you’re not affected by me, then it would be nice. We could start going naked around the house like it’s nothing, if mom and dad aren’t home.”

“Y-You just wanna see me naked again…” Noah blushed, as he nervously fingered the bottom of his hoodie. Breathing in nervously as he began easing it over his head. He was already doomed with no way out. Chloe wasn’t going to let him go now, and to leave would certainly prove he had something to hide. So once his hoodie was off and Chloe could see his toned six-pack, Noah wiggled out of his sweatpants. Left in Under Armour boxer briefs that hugged his big juicy butt and his dick.

“NOAH!” His twin cried out, trying to sound disgusted in him. “You said I don’t affect you, but you’re rocking a hardon! You are a gross perv!”

“You don’t! Remembering Johnny fucking Lauren does!” Noah protested, growling at his twin. Before grabbing his cock through his boxer briefs, and giving it a squeeze. “This has nothing to do with you!”

Chloe muttered to herself. That may very well be true, unfortunately. She dug her fingernails into either arm, but pretended to look like his words were calming. “Whatever you say… Just take those off, and get soft in front of me, and I’ll believe you!”

Noah tried every trick in the book to exactly that, from thinking of his grandmother to his parents doing it, slowly softening. Even if he was suffering with the sight of a naked Chloe in front of him. Luckily for the teen boy, he managed to soften enough that Chloe began to believe his lie.

Just when he was getting soft enough, Noah slipped out of his boxer briefs with a relieved sigh.

Then she had to go and fuck it up.

“Are you thinking about me naked?” Chloe questioned, while wondering why the sight of her brother’s soft cock was actually affecting her.

Even if she did prefer it hard.

“No!” The struggling to stay soft boy quickly responded. “Why would I?”

“Because it’s getting harder again,” Chloe flicked its tip with her toe.

“Don’t touch it…” Noah blushed, as he reached over and flicked one of her nipples.

“If I can’t touch, you can’t touch!” The girl pressed her foot up against his balls. Feeling their heat and the weight against her toes.

“Then we agree… neither of us touches…” Noah responded, his cupping her right breast and giving it a light squeeze. “C-Cause neither of us feel anything, do we?”

Biting back a rather loud moan, Chloe was forced to nod. Feigning that she felt nothing even as pleasure rocked her teenage body. “Feel nothing at all!”

As his cock hardened under her watch, Noah’s second hand joined in. With both hands cupping and playing with his twin sister’s perky breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples. Circling around the small nubs, feeling their firmness compared the cloudy softness of her breasts. Noah used his thumbs to flick both nipples.

“N-noah…! We just said no touching…” Chloe bit her lip hard. Sure that he could see how she enjoyed it already.

“I’m not touching anything, am I?” Noah replied, moving off of her bed and towards her.

“Bu-but you are! You- NOAH! You tricked meee!” the girl whined as both hands firmly squeezed her breasts, rolling them around in both palms. He could do it as he liked, as neither could ‘feel’ it. Both thumbs pushed deep into the soft flesh before letting her nipples spring free, loving the firm nubs underneath his touch.

“And if you wanted to touch nothing, then y-you can…” Noah responded with a nervous gulp. His body was now close enough for his twin sister to touch everything she wanted. Both standing up, gazing into their eyes as they gulped. Noah’s hands squeezing her soft tits, then Chloe’s hesitant hand wrapping around his cock.

“Y-you’re hard,” Chloe said nervously.

“Yo-you can’t feel anything,” Her twin reminded. One of his hands nervously moving down to his sister’s shaven clit, the clit that had been forced open by his shaft hours earlier. The boy gulped a little as he ran one finger against her. Feeling the wetness he caused while rubbing Chloe’s pussy lips up and down, smoothly gliding across the entrance and lightly prodding her. As he eased it in, he adds. “Feel nothing at all…”

Chloe shook her head even while whimpering softly, feeling Noah’s finger hook around inside her and search around. Fingering with slow pumps that pushed in nice and deep. In response to this, her fingers flexed tightly around his cock. Tightly squeezing his shaft while moving up and down the six-inch length.

“F-Feels like n-nothing…” Chloe whispered, stroking her brother’s sexy cock with one hand while nervously cupping his balls with her other hand.

“Hey! I have a big- I-I mean… nothing,” Noah awkwardly chuckled as a second finger entered the tight pussy. His other hand busied itself tweaking a nipple.

“Nearly as big as Johnny’s… nothing.” Chloe responded with tinged cheeks. The girl rolled her twin's balls around the palm of her hand.

Noah leaned in then kissed her, just to try it. Their lips broke and both cheeks were brighter than ever, but he shook his head quickly. “Fe-felt nothing! Did you?”

“Nothing at all…” Chloe responded, leaning in to kiss her brother in return. He looked confused while she kissed him, rolling their lips together while their tongues awkwardly danced. As the kiss went on, Chloe jerked Noah off faster so in return his two fingers fucked her with vigor. Pumping in and out at a pace that made her really moan, feeling his fingers rub against her walls and brushing up on the sensitive clit. “A-ahhhhh…! Hah… hah… Noah… just had t-to, um, test the kissing thing… A-ahhh…! Maybe I am feeling a little somethiiiiiing!”

“S-Same…” Noah finally admitted with a deep sigh. “I-I found myself watching you more then J-Johnny…”

“I didn’t mean in the car-” Chloe stopped when she noticed Noah looked a little offended. “But I would… have said yes back there, if you asked me…”

“Really?” Noah nervously questioned, moving closer to the girl.

Chloe nodded while her other hand joined the first, jerking Noah’s throbbing, thick cock. Feeling the precum drool onto her fingers, acting as a slick albeit sticky lube.

“H-Have you thought about us doing stuff before?” Noah questioned, while continuing to finger fuck his twin’s tight shaved pussy.

“N-no,” She answered truthfully, struggling not to scream as Noah brought her to the edge. Rubbing so fast against her clit.

Noah fell quiet and focused on finger fucking his twin, after whispering: “Oh.”

“YOU HAVE?!” Chloe shouted. “You said you never have! Every time Avi and Asher, o-or Nick and Finn, right to Johnny’s face!”

“W-Why would I admit to it! WHY THE HECK WOULD I ADMIT TO JERKING IT TO MY TWIN SISTER” Noah shouted back, his fingers pausing inside of her, before easing out much to her annoyance..

“I will forget you just yelled at me…” Chloe laid back on her bed, pulled away from him. Her legs spread open and a finger dancing around her dripping pussy. “If you… make me… you know,”

“M-Make you what…” Noah asked with a nervous gulp.

Confused by his expression, Chloe rolled her eyes. “Cum, dummy!”

“F-Finger fuck you? Or do you want something else?” Noah sighed, eyes roaming the new view of his twin sister’s naked body. Something that had the sixteen-year-old throbbing hard.

“I said make me cum. I don’t care how!” Chloe told him like it was a dumb question. She traced around her pussy lips, dancing over the clit or spreading herself open a little, showing the glistening juice flowing down her pussy lips and onto her finger tips. Moaning ever so softly.

With a nervous sigh, Noah moved over to his sister’s bed again and climbed on. The sixteen-year-old boy got between his twin’s legs as he decided on what he was going to do. He just hoped his sister liked it. Once he thought he knew what to do, the teenager leaned in and pushed his tongue into her pussy, and started to lick upwards through the wet, deliciously sweet folds only for Chloe to whine at him. Noah looked up, and the moment their eyes met she tried to look happy.

He sighed again. Knowing what she wanted but was too nervous to ask for. Noah climbed up on her, and with no warning slammed all six-inches of his cock deep into her tight pussy. Stretching what he thought would be her virgin hole open with his thick cock, making her cry out and wrap around him.

“N-Noah!!!” Chloe moaned loudly, the girl able to actually feel her brother’s cock better this time. Rather than just the quick pound from earlier.

“Wh-why don’t you feel… tighter…?” Noah expected a virgin pussy to be crushing him.

“Dolan twins… first time, two cocks…” Chloe quietly moaned into his shoulder, flexing around Noah’s dick. “A-And… well um… Finn…”

“FINN!?” Noah hammered her a few times, taking a page out of Johnny’s book.

“Mmm, he fucks me any time you two have a sleepover…” Chloe blushed.

“Well don’t expect that anymore…” Noah growled, fucking her with the full length of his six-incher. Pounding her g-spot good.

“W-Why?” Chloe questions between moans, loving the way Noah’s cock felt inside of her.

“Not without me anymore!” The boy pounded her brains out with vigor, never giving her a moment's break. Pounding her as Chloe ran fingers through her hair, squealing loudly while Noah fucked her pussy forcefully. The wet thuds as his muscular body hit hers was music to her ears, and the view was more than delicious. Those six-pack abs were chiselled by a master craftsman who knew just how to make a sexy boy perfect. Now that sexy boy was her toy to fuck with.

“UNGH! Ah! Fu-fuck me, Noah, fuck your sister!” Chloe cried, dripping wet around his big dick. She felt electricity running down her spine with each slam against her g-spot. No longer would she need to be jealous of Lauren and Johnny. She finally had Noah. “MMmm, cum in me, too!”’

“Wh-what!” Noah shouted.

“CUM. IN. ME. Got it?” Chloe wrapped around him, trapping her twin.

“Okay, okay!” Noah continued to thrust away, coming quickly to the edge. He threw his head back moments before the final slam came. “C-cumming! Inside youuu!”

Chloe felt the steamy load shooting into her, oozing down her tight tunnels to bury itself deep. Her moan was breathless yet so tender it made Noah blush as he slumped down on Chloe, feeling rather heavy. They would both lay there for a while to recover in a tangle of sweaty limbs and Noah’s cum.

“So… uh… do you think we tell Johnny?”

“I think we keep this our little secret,” Chloe sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
